


Don't You Know?

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco are goobers, F/F, M/M, Secrets, secrets all up in Star Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco thought Caitlin and Iris didn't know.  (They did.)</p>
<p>Barry thought Cisco knew. (He didn't.)</p>
<p>Caitlin and Iris are pretty sure Barry and Cisco don't know. (They don't.)</p>
<p>Fluff, gooberness, declarations of love, and Rocky Horror references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This was off a prompt from hawwkgirl on Tumblr, the ever popular "Well, this is awkward . . ." Both of these are new ships for me, and it turned out a little longer and a lot smoochier than I was expecting and I already have a pretty high bar for smoochies. But I liked the challenge!

“Cisco?”

“Caitlin!”

“Iris?”

“Barry?!”

“Brad!”

They all looked at Cisco.

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” he mumbled, sitting up and smoothing his wild hair out of his face.

Barry sat up too, so they sat side-by-side on the hospital bed like a couple of horny teenagers caught by the hall monitor. “Well,” he said. “This is … awkward.”

Iris shook her head. “What are you guys doing in here?”

“Um,” Barry said. “What does it look like we’re doing?”

“Making out,” Caitlin said. “Which, really. Aren’t there better places than my med bay?”

Cisco frowned. “Hang on, that’s what you’re annoyed about?”

“Well, it’s not as if I could possibly be annoyed about you two.” Caitlin waved a hand at them. 

Barry coughed and tugged his shirt down. 

She continued. “Or even surprised. Did you seriously think we didn’t notice you sneaking off together for like the past month? For a superhero, you are terrible at subterfuge.”

They stared at her.

Iris added, “I’ve been waiting for you to say something, Barry. You always tell me when you fall in love. I mean, eventually.”

Cisco whipped his head around. “Hang on, what? Love?”

Barry flushed brick red. “Thanks a lot, Iris. I hadn’t really … gotten around to saying it … you know, out loud.”

She winced. “Oh! Sorry, but - Barry! Really.”

“Tell me what?” Cisco asked, again.

“But you knew, right?” Barry asked him. “I mean, I didn’t have to say it.”

Caitlin looked at the ceiling. “Oh, my god.”

“No,” Cisco said. “No, I didn’t know.”

“What? Why did you think I kept kissing you? And - you know. Other stuff.”

Cisco shrugged. “I got to kiss you. And - you know. Other stuff. I didn’t want to think about it too hard.”

Barry gaped at him. “Dude. Do you really think - ”

“Okay,” Caitlin growled. “You two are _still in my med bay._ ”

“Caitlin,” Iris said in a scolding voice.

“Well, they are! And they should be having this very important conversation somewhere else, somewhere private, would you _leave_ already.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Cisco said, jumping off the bed. “Bare, c'mon.” He dragged Barry out with him.

In the hall, he dropped Barry’s hand. “Okay, dude, from the top.”

“I thought you knew.”

“Knew what,” Cisco said, arms crossed.

“That I was - That I am - in love with you. No. I love you.”

Cisco swallowed and shook his head a little. “No, he said. “I - I didn’t know. The whole sneaking around thing sort of fooled me.”

“You wanted to sneak around!”

“I did not!”

“You said, ‘it’s okay, man, we don’t have to be all public about this.’”

“If you don’t want to, was what I said next,” Cisco told him. “And you agreed. So!”

“Yeah, well, I’m still the only one in this hallway who’s said I love you yet!”

“How could you not know?” Cisco said. “How could you not see the way I look at you?”

“How do you look at me?”

“Like I’d rather look at you than anyone else, ever. Like just your face makes me smile. Like … I’m in love with you. Dumbass.”

Barry pressed his fingers into his eyes.  "I think Caitlin’s right. I think we’re morons.“

Cisco tugged at the ends of his hair. "So - you - are? You love me? You do?”

“Yeah. I do.” Barry dropped his hands and looked at him, remembering that Cisco had an awful second-choice complex, a somehow unshakeable belief that everyone in his life was settling for him or even worse, putting up with him. He mentally kicked himself. “C'mere.”

Cisco hesitated, and then stepped close to him.

Barry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders (yes? could they say that right now? they’d exchanged declarations of love and all, didn’t that qualify you for boyfriend status?) and lowered his head so their foreheads rested together. “I. Love. You,” he said clearly. “I’m sorry I didn’t say that before. I’ll say it anytime you want.”

“Anytime?”

“Mhm.”

“So, like, if I wake you up at four in the morning?”

“Mhm.”

“While we’re waiting in line for burritos?”

“Hell, yeah.”

“Over the mikes while you’re saving people?”

“Loud and clear.”

Cisco hesitated and said in a soft voice, “Right now?”

“I love you,” Barry said, and Cisco put his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Some time later, Barry lifted his head. “Cisco, do you want to - uh - do you want to come to Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Sure,” he said easily, nuzzling Barry’s neck. “Will there be pie? Is Joe cooking?”

“No, no, I - ” Barry swallowed. “Okay, the thing is, Thanksgiving dinner? Like, bringing a guest? Is a sort of declaration in the West household, of being really serious about somebody. So, Cisco Ramon, I am inviting you to Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Oh,” Cisco said softly.

“Don’t string me along here, man.”

“I - yes. Yeah. Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Barry said. “Wow. Awesome. Okay.”

* * *

In the med bay, Iris said to Caitlin, “Rude much?”

“Those idiots were cutting into important kissing time with their top-secret classified feelings,” Caitlin said. “Anyway, you knew I was rude. This is not a surprise.”

“It did get them out of here,” Iris said, running her hands through Caitlin’s hair.

“Precisely,” Caitlin said, putting her arms around Iris’s neck. “And now we have important kissing time.”

“Very important,” Iris agreed, pressing her lips to Caitlin’s. “And yes, I knew you were rude, but you’re also beautiful - ” Kiss. “And brilliant.” Kiss. “And caring.” Kiss, kiss. “And, so, so sexy.”

They leaned up against the wall (no way was Caitlin jumping onto the bed where the boys had been, even if that had been the main charm of the med bay in the first place), hands everywhere, kisses like candy.

Suddenly, Iris burst out laughing.

“Excuse me, is this humorous?” Caitlin wanted to know.

“No,” Iris said. “I was just thinking about their faces when I bring you to Thanksgiving dinner.”

FINIS


End file.
